Teddy Lupin and The Werewolf's Orb
by Barnhousehotdog
Summary: A story about Harry and his friends's kids.


Chapter 1

Teddy Lupin was a very unusual eleven year old kid. But seeing that his parents were Lupin and Tonks, that was to be expected. Lupin had been a werewolf. Tonks had been able to change her apperance whenever she felt like it, using her will. Both Lupin and Tonks had died in the battle at Hoqwarts against Voldermort and the Death Eaters. Teddy could change his appearance just like his parents. Teddy could change the look of his hair, and he could change into animals too. Teddy's godfather, Harry Potter, told him he had been born an Animagus, which was very rare. Animagus's could only change into one animal that they chose though. Teddy could change into whatever animal he wanted. Teddy lived with his Grandma Tonks. His grandpa had died during the war too. Almost every weekend, Teddy went to his godfather's house for dinner. That's where he met Harry and Ginny's kids. Ginny was Harry's wife. Their kids names were Lily, James and Albus. James was born a few years after the Battle of Hogwarts, and was a few years younger than Teddy was. Albus was one year younger than them, and Lily was two years younger than Albus. Sometimes when Teddy came over, Ron and Hermione were there with their kids. Ron was Ginny's brother, and Ron and Hermione were Harry's best friends. Hermione and Ron's kids names names were Rose and Hugo. Rose and Albus were the same age, and Hugo was the same age as Lily. George Weasley was another of Ginny's brothers. Sometimes he came over with his daughter Victorie. Victorie was the same age as Teddy. Both of them were starting Hogwarts this year. They went and got their school supplies together. They also got on the train together. After hugging everyone goodbye, they climbed onto the train and found an empty compartment. After the train left the station, Teddy changed into animals for Victorie's enjoyment.

"Hey, I have to go to the bathroom," Victorie said after a while.

"I'll stay here," Teddy replied, "In case you get lost on your way back." Victorie laughed.

"See you in a few minutes," she said. She left, and Teddy sat alone in the compartment, looking out the window.

"Excuse me," said a voice outside in the hallway. Teddy turned his head to see two boys and a girl standing in the compartment doorway, "Can we sit here? Everywhere else is full."

"Sure," Teddy said, "Sit right down."

"Thanks," the girl said. They came in, and sat down across from him.

"I'm Riley," the first boy said.

"I'm Derek," the other boy said, "and this is Emily."

"Hi," Emily said.

"Nice to meet you," Teddy said, "I'm Teddy. Teddy Lupin."

"Lupin?" Derek exclaimed, "As in Tonks and Remus Lupin?"

"Yep," Teddy replied, "Those were my parents."

"My parents knew them!" Emily exclaimed.

"Who are your parents?" Teddy asked.

"Neville and Luna Longbottom," Emily replied.

"Proffesor Longbottom eh?" Teddy asked.

"Yeah," Emily replied.

"My dad's Semus," Derek piped up, "He knew Tonks and Remus too."

"My dad's Dean," Riley said, "Seamus's best friend." There was a knock on the side of the compartment.

"Hey, you found friends," Victorie said as she came back into the compartment. "Did you find the bathroom?" Teddy asked. "Yeah," Victorie said.

"This is Derek, Emily and Riley," Teddy said, "Emily's parents are Professor Neville Longbottom and Luna. Derek's dad is Seamus, and Riley's dad is Dean."

"Really?" Victorie asked, "My dad's George Weasley. He knew them"

"Anything from the trolley dears?" asked the lady who pushed around the trolley cart. They bought a few of everything on the cart. Teddy picked up a small, thin box.

"Bertie Bot's Every Flavor Beans?" he asked.

"Hey, my dad loves those things!" Emily exclaimed, "They really do have every flavor. Some really good ones, like peppermint, some really bad ones, like earwax."

"Earwax?" Teddy exclaimed.

"Try one," Emily said. Teddy picked out a blue one, and put it in his mouth. He spat it out almost immediately.

"...Earwax," Teddy coughed. The others laughed. When they had started in on some of the other snacks, Teddy cautiously tried another bean. This one tasted like caramel. Teddy let out a sigh, and glanced out the window. A train station was coming into view. "Hey, we're here!" Teddy exclaimed. In a few minutes, the train had stopped. The group followed the rest of the kids off the train. They had been told to to leave their trunks and and other belongings on the train. Somebody ordered all the first years to go to the row boats. Teddy, Riley, and Derek got on one boat, and Emily, Victorie and James got in another. The boats started off on their own. _I love magic, _Teddy thought. Pretty soon the boats had arrived at the castle. All of the first years got out and headed up the large, marble staircase. At the top of the staircase, stood a man that looked a lot like Victorie's father, George. Victorie came and stood beside him.

"Its Uncle Percy!" she exclaimed.

"That explains his looks," Teddy muttered. They walked over and the first years filed in front of Percy.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," he said, "In a few minutes you will all go into the Great Hall, and join your classmates. But first, you need to be sorted into your houses. There is Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, and Hufflepuff. I'll go check if they're ready yet. Wait here." The first years started talking. Teddy looked over at his friends.

"There isn't a witch or wizard that's gone bad that hasn't been in Slytherin, right?" he asked nervously. Derek nodded.

"What if one of us gets put in Slytherin?" Riley asked. Teddy shrugged. Just then, Percy came back.

"They're ready for you," Percy said, "Follow me." The first years followed Percy into the Great Hall. Percy led them all the way to the front of the hall. Interested stares followed them the whole way. Percy placed a stool with an old wizard's hat on top of it in front of the first years. Teddy glanced past the hat and the stool, to the long table behind it. In a big chair in the middle, sat an old woman, with a long wizard's hat on her head.

"That's Professor McGonagall," Riley whispered in Teddy's ear, "She's the headmistress of Hogwarts."

"That makes sense," Teddy muttered. Percy's voice distracted them from their conversation.

"When I call your name, come sit on the stool, I'll put the sorting hat on your head, and you'll be sorted into your houses. Riley Thomas."

"Good luck," Teddy said as Riley walked past him, and went to sit on the stool. Percy placed the hat on Riley's head.

There was silence for about five minutes, then the hat yelled, "Hufflepuff!"Teddy smiled, as Riley went and sat down at the Hufflepuff table. Victorie was called next. She was placed in Ravenclaw. Emily was put in Ravenclaw too. Then, it was Teddy's turn. Things seemed to move in slow motion until Teddy sat down on the stool. Percy placed the hat on Teddy's head. He jumped when the hat whispered in his ear. "Hmmmm...Lupin's boy eh. Yes, I remember him. I can tell just where to put you..." "Hufflepuff!"the ht yelled. Percy took the hat off, and Teddy joined Riley at the Hufflepuff table. Derek was called up next. He soon joined them at the Hufflepuff table. After everyone was sorted, McGonagall made a speech, then there was a feast, and everyone headed off to their common rooms, and beds.

Teddy, Riley and Derek followed the older Hufflepuff members to the common room. Teddy, Riley and Derek found their dorm, put on their pj's and went to bed. In what felt like no more than a few more than a few minutes, Derek shook Teddy awake. Teddy lifted his head, and slapped Derek on the side of the head with a pillow. He tried to lay back down and sleep, but Derek kept shaking him. "Come on lazy bones," Riley said from over by his bed.

"What do you guys want?" Teddy asked, finally opening his eyes and sitting up.

"We're gonna go explore the castle," Derek explained.

"What?!" Teddy exclaimed, "McGonagall said we're not supposed to walk around the school at night."

"Oh, come on," Derek said, "We're going to be so busy with classes during the day we'll never have time. This might be the only time we have to explore." Teddy sighed,

"Alright, count me in."

"Yes," Riley whispered.

Chapter 2

It wasn't long before all three kids were dressed and out in the halls of Hogwarts. They walked as silently as they could, but in certain places their shoes squeaked on the floor. "Hey guys," Teddy asked, "Do you actually know where we're going?"

"No," Riley said.

"I thought not," Teddy whispered, "What about wands? Don't tell me I'm the only one who brought my wand."

"Of course we brought our wands," Riley said, looking at Teddy, "What, do we look stupid to you?"

Teddy let out a short laugh, "No." They stopped talking, and looked around at their surroundings. They had walked out into a long bridge leading out of the castle. Teddy stopped and looked out one of the windows. The forbidden forest loomed at the end of the bridge.

"We're not allowed to go into the forest," Riley whispered.

"We can go any direction, not necessarily into the forest," Derek pointed out. There was a sort of field before the forest. They walked to the end of the bridge. Before they could decide which way to go, a howl came from the edge of the forest. "What...was that?" Derek whispered.

"No idea," Teddy and Riley whispered back at the same time. A huddled shape lumbered out of the forest.

"Is it Hagrid?" Riley asked. Teddy couldn't make out any fur on the shape.

He shook his head, "That's not Hagrid." The creature in front of them howled again. Then, Teddy heard a voice in his head, and fell against the side of the tunnel.

The voice said, **You don't need to hide. I can smell you. **

"Teddy?" Derek asked, he and Riley coming over to him, helping him back upright, "Are you alright?"

"I heard a voice in my head," Teddy said, "It's a werewolf. I'm part werewolf, that's why I can hear what it says." The werewolf ran towards them. The three friends stood there, not knowing what to do. Then, Teddy got an idea. He ran towards the werewolf. As he ran, Teddy grew four legs instead of two, his back grew long and arched, his hair dissapeared, and his skin turned gray. Teddy became a werewolf. He met the other werewolf on hind legs. The werewolf swung one large paw at Teddy's stomach. The werewolf's claws nearly split Teddy's stomach right in half. And would have, if Riley and Derek hadn't cast spells right then, that blocked the claws a little bit. Teddy fell down on three paws, one paw clutching his stomach. The other werewolf started advancing towards Riley and Derek. Teddy howled and jumped over the werewolf, landing right in front of it, blocking the way. Before the werewolf could react, Teddy spun around and knocked the werewolf back with his hind legs. Teddy turned back into himself, and then ran towards Derek and Riley. "Run!" he yelled, "Come on!" Teddy, Derek and Riley ran back up the bridge, towards the castle. The werewolf howled behind them. Teddy shot a glance back. The werewolf was following them. Teddy slowed down a bit.

"What are you doing?" Riley yelled. "Keep going!" Teddy shouted back. Teddy took out his wand, and pointed it at one of the legs of the bridge. Gold sparks came out of his wand, and the bridge started breaking. Teddy ran again. The bridge crashed toward the ground behind him. The werewolf fell too. Pain rippled up through Teddy's stomach. He let out cry of pain, clutching at his stomach. Teddy tried to keep running. The bridge started breaking under him. Teddy pulled his hand away from his stomach. It was dark red. The bridge broke. Teddy found himself falling through the air.

"Teddy!" his friends cried from beside the castle. Teddy grabbed one of the barriers that held up the bottom of the bridge. He used his wand to make the bridge stop breaking. Once Teddy was sure it was safe, he climbed back onto the bridge. Riley and Derek were running towards him, when he climbed back up. They let out sighs of relief when they saw him. Teddy flopped over onto his back.

"That went well," he muttered.

"Teddy, your stomach," Riley said.

"What about it?" Teddy asked, sitting up. His stomach had a long red scratch all the way across. Pain flashed up through his stomach again. Teddy coughed, and everything went black.

Chapter 3

Teddy woke up in the hospital wing, two afternoons later. He reached down and felt his stomach. There was a long, thin scratch, but otherwise he was O.K. Teddy heard voices outside the hospital wing door. The nurse burst in, followed by Professor McGonagall, and the head of Hufflepuff house, Professor Morgan.

"Any more news about the werewolf?" Professor Morgan asked.

"No," Professor McGonagall replied, "I still think we should have Mr. Thomas, and Mr. Finnigan checked out. The werewolf could have done something to them that they haven't realized yet."

"They're refusing to be looked over until Mr. Lupin is awake and back in classes," Professor Morgan said. The teachers hadn't noticed him yet, so Teddy decided to say something.

"They won't have to wait to be treated much longer," Teddy said. The teachers looked at him in surprise.

"Welcome back, Mr. Lupin," Professor McGonagall said.

"We should go tell your friends that you're awake," Professor Morgan said.

"Are they alright?" Teddy asked, quickly.

"Yes," Professor McGonagall nodded, "They're fine. We're going to treat them just in case though." The teachers left.

The nurse came out of her office, and asked, "How do you feel, Teddy?"

"I feel fine," Teddy replied, "I don't even feel a little bit of pain anymore."

"That's good," the nurse replied, "Then tonight, you shall return to your dormitory." Teddy smiled.

Teddy stayed in his bed the rest of the day, but he was restless. When night came, Teddy almost ran to the Hufflepuff common room. When he opened the door and climbed in, he nearly fell over when Riley and Derek ran towards him, and hugged him, at the same time.

"We thought you were a goner for sure," Riley exclaimed.

"Me? A goner? Never," Teddy joked.

"Well, you didn't miss much," Derek said, "They canceled classes yesterday because of the werewolf. They didn't give us schedules today, so I guess classes were canceled again today."

"So what have you been doing?" Teddy asked. "This," Riley said, smiling mischievously, "Follow me." Derek and Riley started walking towards the common room. Teddy decided he had no choice but to follow. They walked into the dormitory, and Derek shut the door.

"Can't have the teachers, or anyone else hearing this," he explained, "We'll get in trouble for sure." Riley went over and pulled out his trunk. Teddy walked over to stand beside him. Riley pulled out, a weird, sparkly, circular door.

"Its an orb," he said. "Yeah, and that explains A LOT," Teddy said, sarcastically.

"Watch," Riley said. Riley rolled the orb around in his hand, then threw it at the floor. The orb broke, then out of it came a burst of dust and colored smoke. Things like Griffins and other magical creatures ran through the smoke. When it was over, Teddy looked at his friends in surprise.

"Where'd you get that?" he asked.

"One of the fifth years taught us how to make them," Derek said.

"We put some in your trunk too," Riley said, "The minute you pick one up, you'll know how to make one." Teddy went over to his trunk, and pulled out an orb. He felt directions on how to do it, soar into his head. Teddy almost fell over, but grabbed the bed before he did. Following the instructions, Teddy made an orb in less than five minutes. Instead of sparkly and awesome looking, this orb was all weird and black.

"Is it supposed to look like that? The other one didn't," Derek said.

"I followed the directions," Teddy said, "Perfectly."

"Maybe the color of the orbs depends on the time of day," Riley suggested, "We made the other ones when the sun was out."

"Maybe," Teddy said. Just then,the door to their common room opened. The head boy in Hufflepuff, Garret Jenkins, peeked his head in. "Professor McGonagall wants all the students down in the Great Hall," he said.

"What for?" Derek asked.

"Didn't say, but its Professor McGonagall, so we should go," Garret said. Derek looked at Teddy. Teddy shrugged, put the orb down on the stand beside his bed, and led his friends out of the dormitory, and headed for the Great Hall.

Teddy, Riley and Derek stood with the rest of Hufflepuff house in the Great Hall. Professor McGonagall and the rest of the teachers stood at the front of the hall.

"Attention please," Professor McGonagall said. The students quieted down. "Now," McGonagall said, "There has been no sign of the werewolf, since it fell off the bridge chasing Teddy Lupin and his friends Riley Thomas and Derek Finnigan, three first years in Hufflepuff. A fall from that bridge would've killed a human, even a witch or wizard, but we weren't sure about creatures. But, the other teachers and I have decided, that after two days of nothing new, that the werewolf is dead. Classes will start up again tomorrow. Now, get some sleep." The kids filed out of the hall, to their beds.

Teddy woke up in the middle of the night. The orb still sat on the stand where he had left it. Teddy tried to roll over, and ignore it, but he couldn't get over the weird color of it. He sighed, rolled back over, picked up the orb and threw it on the floor. The smoke came out like in the other one, but it was black this time, and didn't change color. A scene popped up in the smoke. It was down in the courtyard beside the castle. The werewolf walked slowly by the side of the school. The voice came up in his head again, nearly making teddy fall off the bed.

**I know you're watching through the orb. Kids today...they think they can hide from me. No one can hide from a werewolf. I will get you again. Even if I have to kill the headmistress to do it. And next time, I will not miss your heart. **A howl sounded outside the window. Teddy fell off the bed. The image faded. Teddy huddled in the corner beside his bed, until he calmed down. Only one thought ran through his head.

_The werewolf's still alive. It gonna try and kill McGonagall. And then, its gonna kill me. _Just then, a strange light came out of his trunk. Teddy crawled over to his trunk and opened it. Another orb sat on top of his clothes. A note was attached to it.

_**In a time you're in trouble, you'll need this. Don't use it unless things are completely hopeless, and you have no where else to run. Grandma Tonks.**_

Teddy stuck the orbs in the pocket of his jeans, then jumped to his feet.

"I have to warn Mogonagall," he muttered. Teddy pulled on the jeans he had stuck the orb in, and a t-shirt, then woke up Riley and Derek.

"What do you want?" Riley groaned. Teddy explained about the image, and what the werewolf said. Then, he told them about going to warn McGonagall.

"Let's go!" Derek exclaimed, "What are we waiting for?"

"I didn't want you guys to miss out," Teddy replied.

"Well, now we know, and the werewolf's right outside, trying to get to Professor McGonagall and she has no idea," Riley said. "Alright, let's go," Teddy said. The three friends snuck out of the dormitory, down through the common room, and towards Professor McGonagall's office.

Chapter 4

Teddy, Riley and Derek burst into Professor McGonagall's office. No one was in the room. The portraits of past headmasters and headmistresses were sleeping. Teddy ran over to Dumbledore's portrait. Dumbledore was the headmaster of Hogwarts before McGonagall.

"Where's Professor McGonagall?" Teddy asked.

Dumbledore woke up and looked down at him. "Minerva takes a walk around outside the castle when she can't sleep," he said.

"Outside?" Derek exclaimed.

"Oh no," Riley said.

"The werewolf," Teddy gasped, "Come on!" They ran back out of the office, leaving the door wide open. A weird object that shone blue light zoomed passed them. The three kids looked back. "Follow the patronus!" Dumbledore called, "It'll lead you to McGonagall!" Teddy turned and ran after the patronus, Riley and Derek right behind him. The patronus led them through a hall that had windows. The patronus soared through one of the windows. Riley, Derek and Teddy could look through the window and see the courtyard below. McGonagall walked slowly around down there. Derek used his wand and opened the window.

"Professor McGonagall!" Teddy, Riley and Derek yelled. Professor McGonagall heard, and looked up at them.

"What are you doing out at this time of night?" she called up to them.

"Professor McGonagall!" Teddy called, "The werewolf's still alive, and it's here!"

"What?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"The werewolf's still alive!" Teddy yelled. The werewolf leaped out from around the corner.

"LOOK OUT!" Riley yelled. McGonagall turned around just as the werewolf landed on her.

"NO!" Teddy cried. He climbed up on the windowsill, and jumped off. Only a few inches from the sill, Teddy changed into an eagle. He flew next to the window, and Riley and Derk jumped onto his wings They flew towards the werewolf. Teddy cawed and slashed at the werewolf's eyes.

"Hey Teddy," Riley said, "Your wand." Teddy looked back quickly at him, questioningly. Riley held up Teddy's wand. Teddy nodded, and held up his foot. Riley threw it at his foot, and Teddy caught it. Teddy screeched, and pointed his wand at the werewolf. His screech was eagle for a spell one of the older Hufflepuff kids had taught Derek and Riley, and then they had taught him. It was, "Stupefy!" Red light came out of his wand, and soared towards the werewolf. Two more jets of red light came from behind him, and joined with his. Teddy figured Riley and Derek had cast the same spell. All three spells hit the werewolf at the same time. The werewolf soared off of McGonagall, and flew back into the forest.

**I'll get you...**the voice said in Teddy's head, but trailed off when the werewolf disappeared. Teddy shrugged Derek and Riley off, then changed back to a human.

"I'll change back into an eagle," he said, "When I do, get her onto my back. We need to get Professor McGonagall to the hospital wing." Teddy changed back into an eagle, and Riley and Derek heaved McGonagall onto his back, then climbed on themselves. Teddy flew them back up into the school, past McGonagall's office and to the front door of the hospital wing. Derek and Riley pulled Professor McGonagall off of Teddy, then Teddy changed back into a human again. Riley, Teddy and Derek heaved Mogonagall through the doors and onto one of the hospital wing beds. "

Hey!" Riley called, "Hello? We need help!"

"McGonagall's dying!" Derek yelled. There was no answer from the nurse's office. Teddy ran and opened the door. "

Wake up!" he yelled. The nurse burst through the door, pulling on a robe.

"What happened?" Madam Pomfrey, (the nurse), asked.

"She was attacked by the werewolf," Derek explained.

"It was trying...," Riley said, fading off.

"It was trying to get to me," Teddy said, looking down at the floor.

"That makes sense, your father was a werewolf," Madam Pomfrey said, not looking away from Mogonagall, "Return to your dormitory." Riley, Derek and Teddy left the hospital wing. Teddy looked back as they walked.

"He can't even give us a week in peace," he muttered. The three boys walked into the Hufflepuff common room, and sat down beside the fireplace, where a fire still burned. They sat there in silence for a few minutes, each one staring at the fire.

"What happens now?" Riley asked. No one answered, because neither Teddy nor Derek knew the answer to that question. And, they were both asking themselves the same thing. _**What happens**_** now?**

Teddy woke up the next morning, still sitting in a chair beside the fireplace, with Derek and Riley beside him. He hadn't realized he'd fallen asleep, or sunk so low in the chair either. Sitting up, Teddy saw some other kids coming down the stairs. Teddy shook Riley and Derek awake, and they headed back to their dormitory to put on their wizard robes.

In a few minutes, they were heading down to breakfast. Riley, Derek and Teddy sat apart from everyone else, so they didn't get asked to many questions about sleeping in the common room. With last night's events, none of the boys really felt like eating. Victorie came over from the Ravenclaw table and sat down beside Teddy.

"Hey man," she said, "You three look awful. What happened?" Teddy glanced up at the staff table. Madam Pomfrey was talking quietly to Professor Morgan.

"You'll find out in a minute," Teddy muttered. Victorie nodded and headed back over to the Ravenclaw table. Professor Morgan stood up.

"Attention please," he said, "Last night, Professor McGonagall was attacked by a werewolf. The same werewolf that attacked the three Hufflepuff boys. Luckily for her, the three boys were there, and fought off the werewolf again." Teddy looked down at his plate when all eyes turned towards Riley, Derek and him. Derek and Riley looked down at their plates too. "So," Professor Morgan continued, "classes will still resume today, since the werewolf is only attacking at night. And also, I will take over as headmaster until Professor McGonagall returns." A schedule was passed out to to each of the students when they returned to eating. Teddy, Riley and Derek all had their first class together, which was Herbology. Herbology was taught by Professor Longbottom, Emily's father. Professor Longbottom waved to the boys when they entered the greenhouse. Neville Longbottom was Riley and Derek's fathers' best friend when their fathers were in school. Neville also knew Teddy's dad. So all three of them knew him.

"How you guys doing on your first day of classes?" Neville asked.

"Don't know yet," Teddy replied.

"First class of the day," Riley piped up.

"First few days WITHOUT classes were interesting though," Derek said.

Neville scoffed, "Yeah, I heard about that." The rest of the Herbology class came in at that moment.

Professor Longbottom started out with saying, "Hello class. Welcome to your first class at Hogwarts. I hope you like being here as much as I did when I was a student here. I'm Professor Longbottom, as some of you know. Today, we will be learning how to-" The door swung open and banged against the wall as a boy ran in. The girl stopped, and closed the door, then turned to face the class.

"Emily," Professor Longbottom laughed, "You are just like me and your mother."

"Sorry Dad," Emily said, coming to sit down beside Teddy, Riley and Derek, "I got held up." "That's alright Emily," Professor Longbottom said, "I was late to my first class on my first day too. As I was saying class, today we will be learning how to plant and water the..." Teddy stopped paying attention, and looked at Emily. Emily was leaning back in her seat, her face totally red, not looking normal at all.

"What happened Em?" he whispered.

"After class," Emily replied.

"You alright?" Derek asked.

"You look awful," Riley whispered.

"I'll tell you guys after class," Emily said again. The she and the boys started paying attention again.

"Now," Professor Longbottom said, "Can anyone tell me what is needed in the soil a werelobe grows in?" A girl from Gryffindor raised her hand and answered the question. "Right," Professor Longbottom replied. Then, he showed them how to plant a werelobe, and let the kids plant some themselves. Finally, the class was over, and Emily would tell Teddy, Derek and Riley what happened. After Herbology, the kids had a free period anyway. They went to a spot in the library where no one could hear them.

"So, what happened?" Riley asked. Emily leaned back against the wall.

"These fifth years in my house were bullying me," she muttered.

"What did they do?" Teddy asked, "Did they hurt you?"

"Well," Emily said, "They were following me through the halls, blocking my way, calling me names because of what I can do with my eyes."

"What can you do with your eyes?" Derek asked. Emily started moving his eyes around, each one in a different direction, at the same time. Once she stopped, Emily pointed at the ceiling.

"Look," she said. The boys looked. A bunch of sparkled firework kind of stuff flew around up there.

"Wow," Teddy said.

"You did that with your eyes?" Derek asked, surprised. Emily nodded,

"They did that all the way through the halls, until I arrived at the door that led out to the greenhouses. Then they finally left me alone. But, they'll do it again next time I run into them. And they'll keep coming, and coming and coming. Its already been three days."

"Well, now you have us," Teddy said, "We'll not let them bother you anymore."

"Next time they do it," Riley said, "Come find us while they're still bothering you."

"Yeah," Derek said, "Teddy will change into a werewolf and eat their eyes out." Teddy and the others laughed.

Chapter 5

Teddy, Riley, Derek and Emily left the library together when the bell rang. Riley and Derek had a class upstairs, and Teddy and Emily had Defense Against the Dark Arts. So, the boys split up. Teddy and Emily were walking through the halls, when the kids that had bullied Emily before stopped them.

"Hey weirdo," one said mockingly, "Did you find a little friend? Can he shoot sparks out of his eyes too?" Emily tried to ignore them, and Teddy followed. The bullies blocked their way, exactly how James said. Teddy decided to do something. He felt himself changing, and he turned into a griffin. The bullies looked up at him, surprised for a moment, then the idiots started to laugh. "Is that the best you can do?" one asked, mockingly still. Teddy changed back, and kicked the one that was doing all the talking in the shin. The kid fell to the ground with a cry of pain.

"Run!" Teddy yelled. Emily and him turned and ran. They ran up a few staircases, then found themselves blocked by the door to the Ravenclaw common room, which was NOT where they were headed. They turned back, but the staircase had changed.

"The staircases change?" Emily exclaimed.

"I guess so," Teddy muttered. There was a laugh from above them.

"Nowhere to run freaks," said a voice, and the bullies landed in front of them. After a brief moment of panic, Teddy decided to try what they'd done with the werewolf. He changed into an eagle again. Emily jumped on his back. Teddy launched off from where he was, over the bullies heads and flew towards the Defense Against the Dark Arts turned and looked back at the bullies, and so did Teddy. The fifth years just stood there, now they had nowhere to go. Emily laughed, triumphantly, and Teddy let out a screech.

Teddy landed right in front of the door to Defense Against the Dark Arts. Emily hopped off, and Teddy changed back into a human, Teddy and Emilyentered the classroom.

"Thanks," Emily whispered as they took their seats. "No problem," Teddy whispered back. Teddy realized his foot hurt a little bit. He figured it was from kicking the one kid in the shin. The Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, which happened to be Professor Morgan, came in.

"Mrs. Longbottom and Mr. Lupin," he said before he started the class, "I must ask you not to fly to my class anymore." Professor Morgan looked at them, a sparkle of laughter in his eyes. Teddy and Emily laughed. "How did he know?" Emily whispered to Teddy. Teddy shrugged.

After class, Teddy and Emily met up with Derek and Riley on the way to lunch. Emily went and sat down at the Ravenclaw table, and Riley, Derek and Teddy went to the Hufflepuff table.

"Guess what we heard before class started," Derek said.

"I can only guess," Teddy replied.

"Well," Riley said,"We heard voices, two of them sounded a lot like Emily's and yours. And then, there was yelling, and someone was laughing."

"Something screeched too," Derek said, "Almost like there was an eagle in the school." Teddy smiled mischeviously.

"It WAS you," Riley said.

"The bullies were bothering Emily and me," Teddy said, still smiling, "I changed into an eagle to get us out of there. You missed all the excitment."

At the end of the day, Teddy, Riley and Derek went to the hospital wing to visit Professor McGonagall. The nurse stood beside the bed, and Professor McGonagall sat up in bed.

"How are you, Professor?" Derek asked.

"Madam Pomfrey says I should be well enough to return to my headmistress duties tomorrow," Professor McGonagall replied, "But, that's only thanks to you three. If you hadn't shown up, who knows what would have happened."

"We had a warning from an orb," Teddy said.

"An orb?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

"Long story," Riley said.

"Anyway," Professor McGonagall said, "You three should be heading back to your common room."

"Alright," Derek said. The three boys headed for the door. Teddy was the last out.

He looked back at Professor McGonagall before leaving, and said, "Bye." Riley, Teddy and Derek headed back to the Huflepuff common room. They headed to the dormitory. Teddy sat down on the edge of his bed. All three boys jumped when there was a howl almost right outside the window. Riley ran to the window, Derek and Teddy right behind him. The werewolf stalked across the grounds below them.

"It's back," Derek said. The boys backed away from the window. Teddy pulled out his trunk, took off his wizard robes, and put on a t-shirt, sweatshirt, jeans and high-top shoes. He put Grandpa Tonks's orb in his sweatshirt pocket, and his wand in his jeans pocket. Teddy turned back to the others. He was surprised to see they had changed too.

"Come on," Teddy said, "Let's go stop this werewolf once and for all."

Chapter 6

Teddy, Derek and Riley walked through the halls, trying to look as normal as possible. Luckily, everyone else was already in their common rooms. The boys got out into the courtyard, and walked past where their dormitory window could be seen, and where they had last seen the werewolf. There was the sound of sniffing and paws walking around in front of them.

"This way," Teddy whispered. Derek, Riley and him walked towards the noise. They came around the corner, and Derek nearly ran into the hindquarters of the werewolf. Teddy and Riley pulled him back just in time. The werewolf turned and looked at them. Blood dripped from its muzzle. Teddy glanced past it. A girl lay on the ground behind the werewolf. Teddy recognized the black hair and the t-shirt. It was the same one she had been wearing on the train and earlier in Defense Against the Dark Arts.

"Emily," he whispered.

"No!" Riley and Derek exclaimed. The werewolf howled again, making Derek, Teddy and Riley jump, and return their gazes back to it. The wolf slowly started walking towards them. Teddy, Riley and Derek pulled out their wands.

"Stupefy!" Derek tried. The werewolf didn't even slow down.

"Reducto!" Teddy cried. Nothing. Riley couldn't think of any other spells, so he just waved his wand. Fire burst from it, but just went right past the werewolf. "Run!" Teddy cried, "But split up! Confuse it!" Riley, Derek and him ran back to the courtyard. Derek went farther back, Riley went to the left, and Teddy went to the right. Riley yelled something, a bunch of gibberish is all what the other two could hear. Derek yelled next. The werewolf walked towards him. "Hey!" Teddy yelled, "Over here! Come on lazy butt!" The werewolf turned on him. Then, Teddy did something really stupid. He ran forward and kicked the werewolf in the leg. In two seconds, the werewolf grabbed him and knocked him off his feet with one paw. Teddy could hear his friends yelling, but he had no idea what they were saying.

**Now little human**, the werewolf said, **Now you die.** Teddy tried to kick, but his legs couldn't reach any part of the werewolf. He reached for his pocket.

_I have to get the orb, _he thought, _If I don't I'm dead. We're all dead. _Teddy strained his arm farther, and felt his hand go into his pocket and grab the orb. Teddy pulled out the orb, and threw it at the werewolf's face. The orb broke, and smoke blocked the werewolf's eyes. The werewolf roared, let go of Teddy and started clawing at its face. Teddy crawled away from the werewolf on his back. He crawled around the wall of the castle, and around the corner. He couldn't see Derek or Riley. They were still yelling though. Teddy turned his attention back to the werewolf. _What's the orb gonna do?_ he thought. Nothing had happened yet. The werewolf was still clawing at its face. Teddy heard a popping sound behind him. A hand landed on his shoulder. Teddy jumped and turned around. Grandma Tonks stood behind him, along with Seamus, Dean, Ron, Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, Luna, Percy and George.

"Where's Riley and Derek?" Grandma asked.

"I don't know," Teddy yelled over the noise the werewolf was making.

"Go find them," Grandma ordered, "We'll take care of the werewolf." Teddy nodded, and ran to the last spot he had seen his friends.

"Derek! Riley!" he called, "Where are you?"

"Teddy?" called a voice from across the courtyard. Teddy barely heard it, because the werewolf was now making more noise because it was being attacked. Teddy ran towards the voice. He found Derek hiding behind an upturned picnic table.

"Where's Riley?" Teddy asked. "Don't know!" Derek replied, "I lost him when the others arrived. How did they find us?"

"I think it was the orb," Teddy replied. Just then, they heard Riley yelling over the commotion.

"Teddy! Derek! Where are you guys? Help!"

"Riley!" Teddy cried.

"Riley, we're coming!" Derek yelled. Teddy and Derek looked at the fight. "There's no way we can get past that," Derek said. Teddy was silent for a moment. "Yes there is," he said eventually. Teddy started changing, and in a few seconds, Teddy was a dragon. Derek jumped on Teddy's back, and Teddy took to the air. Derek spotted Riley, trying to pull Emily away from the battle. Teddy swooped down, grabbed Emily in one paw, and Riley in the other. Riley climbed up Teddy's leg and onto his back. Teddy landed beside the corner, and put Emily down. Once Riley and Derek were off, Teddy changed back into a human.

"How is she?" he asked.

"I don't know," Riley replied, "She's not bleeding, but she's not waking up either." The boys were distracted for a moment by an explosion from the battle. Someone had cast a spell that made the earth around the werewolf explode. When the explosion was over, the werewolf still stood there.

"They need our help," Teddy said.

"We can't just leave her," Derek said.

"Go Teddy," Riley said after a while, "Go help them. We'll try to help Emily." Teddy looked at them. then at the battle.

"O.K.," he said.

"Be careful," Derek said.

"Me? Careful?" Teddy asked, "Since when?" Riley and Derek laughed. Then, Teddy turned into a dragon again and flew at the werewolf. He flew over it once, then nose-dived at the werewolf's neck. The werewolf didn't even see him coming. Dragon-Teddy bit into the back of the werewolf's neck. The werewolf howled louder than it ever had before. Teddy felt his eardrums nearly burst. The werewolf started trying to shake Teddy off. Teddy started to flap his wings, trying to get to the air. His grip on the werewolf's neck started to slacken. Teddy growled. The werewolf flung its body around harder than ever. Teddy let go, and was flung across the courtyard. He hit the corner of the wall, felt his wing break, tried to fly away from the wall, and ended up on the ground a few inches away from Riley and Derek. Teddy used all the will he had left to turn back into a human.

"Teddy!" Many voices were calling his name, but Teddy couldn't tell who or where the voices were coming from. The last thing Teddy heard was the dying growl of the werewolf. Then, he blacked out.

Teddy woke up in the hospital wing a week later. _I'm alive!_ he realized. Emily sat in a bed next to him.

"Hello Teddy," she said.

"Hey," Teddy replied, "How are you?"

"Better," Emily replied, "You should look at yourself. Your in way worse shape then me."

"I did bang into a wall," Teddy pointed out. Emily let out a small laugh. There was silence for a moment, then Teddy asked, "Is the werewolf dead?"

Emily nodded,"You biting into its neck gave them just the distraction they needed to kill it." Teddy tried to sit up, and realized his wrist was broken. He managed to sit up anyway. Just then, the door opened and Professor McGonagall came in.

"Good you're awake," she said.

"Yes ma'am," Teddy replied. Professor McGonagall walked to the end of his bed.

"Riley and Derek explained to me what happened, with the help of everyone else who was there," Professor McGonagall said.

"Are they alright?" Teddy asked.

"They're all just fine," Professor McGonagall replied, "Though I thought you should know, tomorrow is Christmas so everyone is pretty much gone. Classes start up again in January. Also, there will be a big Christmas feat at the end of the day tomorrow. You should be able to come, according to Madam Pomfrey." Professor McGonagall left.

Sure enough, the next day Teddy and Emily were let out of the hospital wing. They joined Derek, Riley, and Victorie at the Christmas next day, there were presents under the tree in the Hufflepuff common room. After opening presents, everyone had a party in the Great Hall. For the rest of the year, nothing happened but classes. No werewolves, no bully problems. Just classes and eating in the Great Hall. Before Derek, Riley and Teddy knew it, it was time to go home. They packed up, and loaded their luggage on the train. They sat in a compartment with Emily and Victorie. Teddy stared out the window, until the Hogwarts castle was no longer in sight. Then, he made orbs, and changed into animals with his friends until the train stopped at Kings Cross Station. They went through the barrier back into the Muggle world. They joined their families, and after saying goodbye to everyone, Teddy and his grandma headed home for the summer.

The End


End file.
